What happend after James and Peta got eliminated?
by 4everCoverGirl
Summary: So the title says it all. James Diamond exists on the show BTR and Peta is a girl I made up for him, though I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd. Dancing on Sunset was inspired by Dancing with the Stars.I'm in no way related to them or knowing them. This story is my imagination! I made it up completely. This story was deleted one time and I hope it won't happen a second time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

'On this final week of competition, the couple with the lowest combined total judges scores and viewer votes, therefore leaving right now is...

James and Peta.'

I turned around in his arms and hugged James, trying to fake a smile. He seemed to do the same and I felt that he was really upset. We let go but still kept our arms around each other and went down to the hosts.

'So close, put it into words James.', she said and James answered her, him being upset barely being audible:

'It's alright. I've really had an amazing experience on the show. I've enjoyed it more than ever thought possible. I've made some amazing friends and I'm just grateful for the opportunity. It's been a lot of fun.'

'How are you doing?', the other host now asked me.

'I'm so blessed to have him as a partner this season and I couldn't ask for anything more from him. He was absolutely amazing. I really love hi..-dancing with him. Thank you so much!'

They played the little video they put together and of course they had to put me in there saying that we might date when the show is over. I tried to smile it off and James did the same. As soon as everyone wasn't paying so much attention on us, James pulled me unobviously over to a place less crowded.

'I really love him?'

'I said I really love dancing with him.'

'Even a deaf would have noticed it!'

'I'm sorry ok?! I slipped, I tried to cover it up ok?!'

'It was really a bad cover up.'

'I know ok? But with us being eliminated, I was really upset and realizing that we wouldn't be seeing each other every day gave me the rest. I was looking for something positive and I'm really sorry for slipping.', I tried to explain myself looking everywhere but at James.

'Peta, Peta..?', he said, sounding like he had tried to cut me off for awhile.

'What?', I asked finally looking at him.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

'I just said it was a really bad cover up! I'm not saying that I'm not upset about the same things and that I don't feel the same! So...do you want to finally be my girlfriend?'

'I do.', I said smiling and James closed the gap between us kissing me.

It didn't matter that we still were on TV, all that mattered was him. I pulled away and saw Kendall, Logan and Dustin coming over.

'Your friends.', I whispered and he turned around, keeping his arms around me.

'Well that was unexpected and we are very happy you told us that you love her.'

'Yeah it's amazing to know something like this before you tell everyone on nationwide TV.'

'Boys! Calm down please. I couldn't know that would be happening.'

'Oh we didn't expect you to know, we just wanted to know what you feel for her.'

'Guys I'm sorry ok, can we now get this part over?'

'Yes.', they said at the same time and smiled widely.

'Good.'

'So you guys know your mikes were on the whole time and everyone could hear every word you two said?!', Logan informed us and we looked at each other in total shock. Well I was shocked, James didn't seem to mind.

'Good, I want everyone to know what a beautiful girlfriend I have!'

'But why did nobody stop talking then?'

'They did, nobody except you guys said anything.'

'Why didn't we notice that?', James asked irritated.

'You were so focused on each other, you didn't notice anything at all.'

'It was really cute. Congrats Big Brother!', Ciara (Bravo), who just came over to join us, said.

'Thanks girl.', he answered and hugged her shortly.

'We are off btw., just FYI, if you want to go backstage. It seems like you don't need us so we'll go home but call us tomorrow!'

'Will do guys. Thanks for coming and if you talk to Los tell him that I would have loved having him here!'

'Will do. Bye'

We all hugged each other goodbye and James and I went backstage, where Sharna came over and hugged me. That's when I remembered that we got eliminated. I immediately was upset again and was happy I didn't have to fake a smile anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

We kept hugging and I felt James putting his hand on my back, rubbing it slightly. I let go of Sharna and looked around if there was any reporter nearby, there wasn't.

'Thanks.', I whispered to Sharna and she left.

I turned to James and bit my lip holding back a few tears. He hugged me tight and I soon felt better.

'I know we didn't win this show...', he started and held me away on arm length,

'...but we met again and we won something even better. So please don't be too upset about it. I am too but life goes on and we have a lot to look forward to.'

I nodded and smiled slightly.

I'm really glad to have him in my life, he really knows how to make someone feel better.

I kissed him shortly and laid my head on his chest.

'You know what? We'll just go home and celebrate because I'm really proud of our dances and of us in general we've made it so far and tomorrow we are gonna show them that we should have won, okay?'

'Okay. Just gotta go change real quick.'

'Okay see you later darling.', he replied, kissing me shortly.

I went to my dressing room and changed into my baggy shorts, a tank top and a hoody with 'Team Jeta' written on it. I pulled my hair up in a bun, grabbed my bag and went outside and over to James' dressing room.

I knocked and he opened the door while putting on his shirt.

'Love that hoodie!', he said winking and kissed me on the cheek.

'Ok now let's go.' He grabbed my hand and we walked over to our cars.

I followed him to his house and we got out without being photographed, at least we hoped for it.

'Just imagine somebody snapping a picture right now.'

'Oh god they would just make up something really stupid.'

'And then hate on us because 'how can she dare to go with him when they just started dating?!' .'

'I know right?! It's just ridiculous sometimes.'

He led me inside and we talked and laughed the whole time.

'Champagne or Wine?'

'Whatever you want!'

'Oh come on Peta. I want a decision now!'

'Ok fine Wine.', I said and slapped him playfully.

I followed him into his open kitchen and he turned around and lifted me onto the counter.

He grabbed two glasses, gave me one and poured wine into both of them. I took a sip and smiled at him.

'Here's to us.', I said quietly.

'Here's to showing them what they missed out on!', James said a little louder and put the glass down, then he took mine out of my hand, put it down and lifted me off the counter.

He took my hand and led me over to the couch. I sat down and he lighted the fireplace before sitting down next to me.

His couch was L-shaped so I sat on the short side, stretching out my legs while he laid down with his head on my lap.

I stroked his hair until he turned around to lay on his back, looking at me. He suddenly started smiling and I was a little irritated.

'Why you smiling?'

'Remember how we always told everyone that we definitely aren't dating and that we probably won't for some time?'

'Yeah what's funny about that?'

'Everyone knew that we'd end up together, the only ones who didn't believe it were us. I just think it's kind of funny when you look at us now.'

'I know but honestly...you always answered this question first. I never thought about this the same as you. I would have loved to say yes every time they asked about us dating, we weren't and with your answers, it didn't seem like we ever would.'

He sat up and became a little more serious.

'You should have told me you know?'

'Like what? 'James I want to date you and I don't like it that you answer this question first'?!'

'I don't know...I just...didn't notice anything. You hid it very well.'

'It would have just been a distraction for both of us.'

'But it could have been really great too...'

'It would have made no difference, I mean we almost already acted like a couple.'

'I know but still...I would have loved doing things like this', he stopped and kissed me shortly, 'without it being part of a dance.'

'I would have too but seriously we would have been so distracted and learning the dances would have been more difficult.'

'If you say so...'

'You know what's funny too? Every partner I have on Dancing on Sunset is my boyfriend, with no exception. And you know what's funny too? It never was the truth, except with you now.'

'Guess I'm the first exception.', he answered smiling and kissed me on the head.

I leaned on his shoulder but he carefully pushed me away. I looked at him questioning. '

Just let me move over.' He stood up and sat down on the other side of me again. I cuddled up to him and he stroked my hair and back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

'I really could get used to this.', James whispered and I nodded.

'Me too.', I said, standing up and going over to the kitchen, grabbing our glasses and putting his on the table while taking a sip of mine.

I sat down again and looked at the fire.

'What you thinking about?'

'Nothing...I love watching fires. Each one has something unique, they remind me of humans. Everyone's unique...', I said standing up and going closer to the fireplace.

I heard James standing up and felt him put his arms around me from behind.

He put his head on my shoulder.

'I like this side of you.', he whispered and I waited for him to continue.

'Don't get me wrong, your energetic side is amazing and I love it, but this thoughtful and quiet side is just as perfect. Why do you never show it?'

'Why should I? It just isn't as fun if one's quiet.'

'Still...to me it's perfect and I love it.'

He took a deep breath and continued:

' I love you Peta...'

I was surprised because of him saying it already but I was relieved that he said it first.

'I love you too Jay.'

I turned around and put my arms around his neck. I kissed him and he kissed back more passionately.

'This romantic side of you is new too. You always act like the tough guy but you are such a romantic.'

'It's because of Kendall. It rubs off on me.'

'I like it. I guess you are one of the protective boys too?'

'I don't really know. nobody ever told me but I guess.'

'No girlfriend ever?!', I asked a little shocked.

'If you refer to Halston, no. The thing with Halston was so different anyway.'

'Why?' 'You really want to talk about my ex girlfriend?'

'Why not? I want to know what happened that made you two break up.'

'Well I don't even know. We started dating and then had this on off relationship for one or two years. We didn't see each

other often, because we both were so busy. I don't know if she ever cheated on me, I know I didn't. Most of the fans never

liked her, I know that, and sometimes, when we've been apart for really long, I started believing them somehow when they

said she just used me. I don't know what this relationship was, but it taught me that my fans know who's good for me, which is

kinda scary, but true.'

'So they have to like me?'

'I don't know what they could dislike about you and even if they don't like you, I do and this here is already different from the relationship or whatever it was I had with Halston.'

'That's good I guess.'

'You want to go to sleep?', he asked letting go of me and taking a sip of wine.

'Since we have to be in the studio tomorrow, I guess that would be a great idea.'

'I'm gonna go change and you...do you want a t-shirt or something?'

'Yeah thx.'

'Um, upstairs in the bedroom, there's a closet, in one of the drawers are the t-shirts. Just look through'em.'

'Will do.' I kissed him shortly and then went upstairs.

I looked through the drawer and soon found a t-shirt I could wear. I went into the second bathroom he had upstairs and

changed, then I went back into his bedroom. He already laid in bed waiting for me.

'I like you wearing my shirt.'

'Yeah well I thought it would be a bit longer.', I said pulling it down a little.

'You look perfectly fine and besides I saw you already in less.'

I laid down next to him and pulled the shirt down again.

'Peta stop, I can't see anything when the blanket is over you and nobody else is here. So stop worrying!'

'It's a reflex! Every girl/women has it. To pull your shirt or dress up, to pull you shorts down so they cover everything just right. You gotta get used to this.' ,I said smirking.

'I'm sure it's annoying.'

'Oh you don't even notice after some time, you just do it.'

'No I meant for me!'

'Well yes, probably.' I turned around and kissed him shortly.

'I'll try doing it not that often when you're around.', I whispered and laid back down.

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

'Why are you looking at me like this?'

'I'm just happy right now and I'm happy that we get to dance again tomorrow.'

'Me too, but to be able to do that we have to get some sleep, so switch the light off.'

'I know, I know.', he said and sighed. He switched off the light and cuddled up to me. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up around 8am, which was good because we had to be at the studio around 10am. I turned around

and saw James lying on his stomach, his hands under the pillow, his head turned to my side. I smiled at the sight and sighed

when I had to wake him up. I sat up and stroked his back and hair for awhile. He still had his eyes closed but shifted over so

that he was now laying with his head on my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

I kissed his hair and just kept my hand on his back.

'Your backyard is pretty big isn't it?'

'I guess.', he mumbled.

'What do you think about getting up and rehearsing that Tango? I know we probably won't have to dance it but I like it.'

'I'd love to.', he whispered and stood up.

'Wait, you don't want to, like eat breakfast first or change or something.'

He shrugged. 'No, why?'

'Ugh fine but you have to at least carry me.'

'I'd be really glad to do so.'

I got up and jumped on his back, laying my head down on his shoulder. He went downstairs and out into the backyard.

I wasn't so pleased with dancing in a t-shirt that barely covered my butt, but I didn't want to stop the fun so I'll have to go with it.

He laid his phone on a table and turned on the song we danced to. We got into position and started dancing.

I didn't care about my outfit, like always when I was dancing and I enjoyed the kiss, or how we call it 'Tango Peck', even more.

When we finished he hugged me like always.

'You didn't care that the t-shirt showed quite a lot?'

'I didn't notice, but now that I do know, I care.'

'Don't worry, the sight was amazing.'

I slapped him playfully and went inside. He followed me and wrapped one arm around my waist spinning me around to face him.

'I saw nothing I didn't already see. If it's that what you're worried about.'

'I wasn't but good to know. I should hurry because I want to drive home before I come to the studio.'

'Why?'

'Well, I want to put on some other clothes and that's about it.'

'You can have my 'Team Jeta' hoodie, if you want.'

'You know what? Why should I change? I put these clothes on yesterday evening, it should be possible to wear'em a second time.'

'I don't know what girls have with clothes anyway.'

'Well you know it's just...I don't even know. I'll go change.'

I kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs into his second bathroom. I changed into my baggy shorts, the tank top and the hoodie and figured I'd have some fresh underwear in my dressing room.

I went downstairs and started making breakfast. When James came out of the bathroom, he immediately came over and started helping me.

We put everything down on the table and sat down across from each other. I took the cup with coffee in my hand and warmed my fingers, even though they weren't even cold.

'Hey Peta...'

'Yeah?', I asked absently.

'You should keep your make up off today you know?!'

'You know I need make up for the dances.'

'I meant now, and before the show starts.'

'If you want me to.', I answered and drank some coffee.

We finished eating breakfast and put everything in the dishwasher. I took my bag and we both went to our cars and drove to the studio.

I got out of the car and saw that there already were some reporters. I went over to James and he put his arm around my waist leading me over to one of them. They greeted us nicely and seemed really friendly, which was unusual.

'So how are you guys doing after being eliminated?'

'You know it's alright. Sure I would have loved to win but it's all good.'

'I can only agree. It's been an amazing season and I'm really glad I got him as my partner and meet him again. I'm so proud of him, I couldn't have asked for anything more from him.'

'So you guys granted us a surprising finale, how's life?'

I looked at him smiling and he kissed my forehead before answering:

'You know it's pretty amazing. I like to keep these things private but it isn't possible anymore so we might as well enjoy it and try to ignore the paparazzi.'

I nodded in agreement and we said goodbye and left.

'You aren't the reporters and interview type of person are you?'

'No, definitely not. I hate all the reporters and paparazzi and all that attention you get. It's just annoying.'

'Sometimes yes.'

'You really want this life don't you? With everything that comes with it.'

'I do yes. You don't?'

'I want to dance.', I said. 'I don't get why it has to come with this fame or whatever you call it.', I continued.

'Yeah I get where you're coming from. We'll just try to keep this relationship private as good as possible without limiting our lives.'

'I'd like that.'

We arrived inside and greeted all the dancers that were there already.


	5. Chapter 5

******Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

We rehearsed all our dances. James and I had to dance the Cha cha cha and the Freestyle again. A

fter we did these two we sat down in the front row and watched the others rehears.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and enjoyed Meryl and Maks' dance.

They really made a great couple. I know me and Maks were together but I realized that he definitely wasn't the right one for me.

'Peta? What are you thinking about with that dreamy gaze?'

'Nothing.', I said, still not able to stop staring at Meryl and Maks.

'You've been staring at them for the last two minutes. Why?'

'Maks and I, we've been together for like 10 months.'

'I didn't know that.'

'I know.'

'And why did you look at them?'

'Because Meryl is so perfect for him.'

'And you are mad because you weren't?'

'What? No!'

'You are.'

'James no, seriously! I've wanted him back for a couple of months after we broke up, I tried everything. Being good friends with his brother so I'd get to see him, believe me everything! It didn't help. I realized that he wasn't the right one if he treats me like that and I let go of him. I'm just happy that Meryl seems so good for him.'

'You know how you looked at them? Like you are about to run over and kill Meryl because she's so close to him.'

I got really worried. I've never seen James mad before but this was really close and I didn't want to fight with him. I put my hand on his cheek and tried to turn his head so he was looking at me.

'Listen, I don't want to lie, yes of course there's still a part of me that wants him back, but that part is so tiny it barely shows. I'm sorry if it looked like you said but I really like you and I don't want to fight because of this.'

He looked at me and then quickly leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised because of his sudden mood change but happy that he forgave me. We pulled away and I looked at him questioning.

'I guess I get jealous easily. I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to, let's just forget it. Okay?'

'Okay.' He put his arm around my shoulder and we kept watching the other dancers.

It was shortly before we had to perform our Freestyle again. I was kinda nervous because it was the last time we were able to dance together like this.

I looked at James who didn't seem nervous at all.

'Why aren't you nervous?', I whispered.

'Because today we dance only because of the fun! We are eliminated, we have nothing to lose!', he whispered back and we waited for the music to begin and then started performing our Freestyle.

When we finished it we hugged and kissed us real quick, then waited for our cue so we could go backstage again.

We went upstairs and watched the dances from above. In one the last commercial break we went downstairs with all couples except Meryl & Maks and Amy & Derek.

We they went back on, the hosts announced the winners and for me, it was no surprise that Meryl & Maks won.

We all went over and hugged the winners and 2nd place. James barely let go of my hand while I was near Maks.

So I hugged Maks shortly, said congrats and then went back to James and put my arms around him.

'You don't have to be so protective. I've known you for quite a few weeks and never got to see that side of you.'

'I can control it if I want to, but sometimes it just isn't possible.'

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from and leaving the topic.

We celebrated all night long and I really liked it. When I drove home to me this time James followed me.

We got inside and he sat down on the couch while I went upstairs to pack a few things. I went downstairs again and we left in his car.

Tell me what you guys think! Keep favoriting,following and reviewing! I love to read all of your comments and I'll try to put you guys ideas into the story just tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

******Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

I went downstairs again and we left in his car. We arrived at his house and got out of his car and went inside.

I went upstairs and put my bag into his bedroom, then I went into his upstairs bathroom and changed into some sweats and just a top.

I went downstairs again and saw that James had already lit the fireplace. I laid down on the couch with my head on his lap.

Tomorrow morning we would fly to NYC with the other couples and do an interview on Wake Up New York!. I was really looking forward to spend he flight together with James.

It would be really fun hanging out with him and the other contestants. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed James' presence and him stroking my back or just touching me in general.

'Hey Peta?', he whispered and I opened my eyes again.

'Let's go to bed.'

'Hmm.' I closed my eyes again.

He lifted my head up, stood up and lifted me up, carrying me upstairs. He laid me down on his bed and pulled the blankets over me. He got in beside me, kissed my forehead and we both fell asleep cuddled up next to each other.

The next morning I woke up first. I turned around and looked at James. He was lying on his side with his back facing me.

I got closer to him and put my arm around his waist, kissing his neck.

'Jay, I know you're awake.'

'Hmm.'

'Turn around.', I said between kisses and he shook is head as good as possible. I stopped and he turned his head.

'Why'd you stop?, he asked whispering and I laughed slightly.

'Love you Jay.', I said quietly and kissed him on the forehead.

'Aww, love you too Peta.', he answered and burrowed his head in my shoulder.

I stroked his hair and pulled him closer. I pushed him a little away and looked into his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me, long and gentle. We pulled away and I laid my head down on his chest.

'Looking forward to NYC with you.', he whispered.

'Me too. I hope we have some free time.', I whispered back.

'We'll make it one memorable visit, promise. '

I agreed and we got up. I changed into leggings and a black top and went downstairs after brushing my teeth.

James had already set up the breakfast and came over to me, putting his arms around me. He kissed me shortly and I put my hands around his neck.

When we pulled away I made sure that our foreheads would still touch.

'Breakfast looks perfect Jay.'

'Glad you like it darling.' He kissed my nose and then we both sat down and started eating our breakfast.

When we were finished, we put everything away and James started packing his suitcase for New York.

He gave me his car keys, so I drove home, packed my suitcase and drove back to his house.

He put his suitcase into the car and we drove to the airport, where we'd meet the rest of the Top 4 couples.


	7. Chapter 7

******Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

A few of them where already there, waiting for the rest to arrive. Luckily we'd have a private jet, so we are able to do what we want and don't have to worry about other people. Another thing would be, that James and I are going to be able to still have privacy, even with all the other dancers around.

When everyone arrived we were able to go onto the plane. We sat down next to each other, together with Derek and Amy. The other two couples would sit a little more in the back. The whole flight was pretty fun. We all joked around most of the time and remembered the good times we had on Dancing on Sunset.

After some time I got a bit sleepy and rested my head against the window, closing my eyes. I felt James get up but didn't bother opening my eyes. A few seconds later he sat down again and I felt him put a blanket over me and kissing my forehead. I smiled slightly and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked to my right and saw James sitting there with his earphones plugged in, he had his eyes closed but didn't seem to be asleep.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he turned his head before taking his earphones out.

'Did you sleep good?'

'Well! It's supposed to say well!', I heard Derek correct James and laughed slightly.

'Yeah I did sleep pretty good.'

'Well!'

'Derek you are transforming into Carlos seriously, stop it! He didn't get me to do this right in years so you aren't going to make it happen either!'

'But you were born in America, you never spoke a different language!'

'So what? Does it matter? She understands me, that's enough!', he answered and Derek turned his head away from him, obviously frustrated.

'Whatever, thanks for bringing me the blanket.'

'I figured you'd get a bit cold and yeah it's more comfy.' I kissed him shortly and leaned back into my seat.

In an 1 hour we'd arrive in New York City.

'Excited to be back in your hometown?'

'Kinda, I didn't really grow up in NY though, so I didn't really see anything from it when I was little.'

'Where did you grow up.'

'La Jolla, Cali.'

'Sounds just fine.'

'It was. But still, I'm excited, I wasn't in New York for quite some time.'

'Me neither.'

'I still remember playing Times Square with my boys. Best concert ever.'

'I would have loved to be there. I'm sure you were amazing.'

'I hope so. It was definitely fun. Would do it again anytime.'

'Maybe you will someday, but without the rest of the band.'

'I don't know if I'd want that. I mean sure it'd be perfect and good for my career, but it just wouldn't be as good as with my brothers.'

'Yeah I understand. You guys could do a tour again.'

'We hopefully will, but gotta concentrate on our own things right now. Carlos' married, they need there quality time too, Kendall is on tour with Dustin for Heffron Drive, he's busy too. Logan, I don't even know what he's up to and I'm here with you and after NY I'm filming Sequestered so I'll be busy too. We'll hopefully find the time someday.'

'You guys will, I'm sure of that. I saw videos of your performances and it really looks like you boys deserved so much more recognition than you got.'

'Thanks baby.'

We kissed shortly and then fell in silence. The rest of the flight we didn't talk about Big Time Rush nor about James' upcoming career.

We talked about meaningless little things, which was fun too. When we landed we got our suitcases and were brought to the hotel in a limo for all of the contestants.

James and I got a room together and happily got into the elevator to the third floor. We walked into our room and I immediately loved it.

There was a king sized bed, a flat screen, a really comfy looking couch and so much more. We won't be spending much time here, but it definitely would be amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

We'd have free time for the rest of the day, because there'd be an interview in the early morning hours tomorrow. James and I decided to spend the few hours we had till dinner at Times Square.

I grabbed a tight jeans, a loose top that exposed my back and went into the bathroom to shower.

When I got out, I got dressed and blow dried my hair. I left the bathroom and saw James lying on the bed on his back with closed eyes.

I went over and stood next to him, waiting for him to notice my presence.

When he didn't react I figured he might be asleep so I sat down next to him on the bed. He put his arm around my waist from behind and pulled me backwards so I was laying on his chest.

'You ready to go?', I asked and he nodded. I sat up and looked around the room, searching for my Marc Jacobs bag I brought with me.

I found it on the table near the door and walked over, grabbing it.

'James are you coming?', I asked impatiently when I noticed that he didn't get up yet.

He stood up and came over to me, following me out of our room and into the elevator.

'Your hair's all messy Jay.', I said and started messing with his hair until it looked like always.

'Thanks.', he said quietly and took my hand.

'Jay are you alright?'

'What? Yeah course.' I nodded, not really convinced.

We left the hotel in direction Times Square. It wasn't that far away so we decided to walk.

'You look great in that outfit btw. love that I'm able to touch your bare back.'

I laughed slightly and took his hand that was around my waist.

'What do you want to do?'

'Can we just like get some ice cream or something and sit down somewhere?'

'Um sure. We could go over there, if you want?!'

He agreed and we went to get some ice cream for the both of us before walking over to a little park nearby. We sat down on one of the benches and quietly ate our ice.

'Jay what's up? You've been acting all weird since we landed.'

'I know. I'm sorry. Just a headache I guess or something like that.'

'Jay it isn't. Tell me what's bothering you.'

'The fact that this here is perfect but is going to end like the thing I had with Halston.'

'Why would it?'

'Because after these last interviews together, you are going to be busy and me too. Just like it was with Halston.'

'I won't be as busy as you. I'm still able to visit you on set or organize a free afternoon together you know? And if you want it too, then it's going to work, promise. I'm not going to let you go just yet. You aren't going to get rid of me this easy, believe me.'

He laughed quietly and burrowed his head into my shoulder.

'That's why I love you Peta.'

'I love you two Jay.', I said and hugged him tight. We kissed shortly and decided to walk around the little park we landed in for a bit, before going back to the hotel, for dinner with the other contestants.

When we got there, we went into our room to change. We were going into a really fancy restaurant, so we both had to dress up.

I decided on a strapless jumpsuit, which was white and had golden accents.

I put on a short golden necklace with a leave and golden earring, which were leaves too.

I grabbed my white and gold clutch and put on a golden bracelet and white high heels with golden ankle straps.

James would be wearing black pants, a jacket and a white t-shirt below.

I loved seeing him in clothes like this just as much as I like seeing him in casual clothes.

We went down into the lobby and met with the other couples, who where just as dressed up as we were. We all waited for the limo to arrive and left a few minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

******Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

When we arrived at the restaurant we all went in and sat down.

The evening was quite fun. We all talked and got to know each other even more, which means specially the dancers who weren't there since Season 1 or the Stars.

The pro dancers knew each other already really well. The food was amazing and we enjoyed the evening together. When we got back into the hotel it was already around 10pm.

I quickly changed into a t-shirt that was way too big and could go as a dress and laid down, grabbing the book 'The Last Song' by Nicholas Sparks.

I just liked these type of books and Sparks definitely is an amazing and incredible author. James came out of the bathroom, wearing knee-long shorts and NO t-shirt.

'Thank you', I just said.

'For what?', he asked while walking over to the bed.

'For working out and keeping your shirt off.'

'Oh, that. I intended to put one on now, but I guess I won't?!'

'No!' 'Calm down.', he said laughing.

He laid down next to me and laid his head on my arm, pretending to read with me while I kept reading.

'You aren't reading are you?', I asked before turning the page.

'No, not really.' I saw him closing his eyes and took my other hand to stroke his hair.

'I love when you do that.', he said quietly and I put my book on the bedside table next to the lamp, which I switched off.

The room went black, except for the bright moon shining through the window. I kept stroking his head for awhile until we both got more comfortable to sleep.

I set off the alarm and cuddled up to James for a little more before gently waking him up.

'I'll be in the bathroom.', I whispered to him, kissed him on the forehead and got up. I grabbed my clothes I had picked out for the morning show, a really pretty white dress, and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

When I was finished, I saw James still lying in bed.

'Jay you gotta get up, we have to be there in less than one hour.', I said throwing a pillow at him.

'I'm up, can't you see that?', he asked, still lying in bed.

'No actually I can't.', I said while going over to him and turning him around.

'Jay please, just do me the favor and get up, I really don't want to be late for that and I can't run in these shoes.'

'Fine.' He finally got up and went to shower and change into the bathroom.

I waited for him and when he got out we went into the lobby and in the limo with the other contestants.

We arrived at the morning show and did the interviews. James and I barely had to talk or answer questions, which surprised me but didn't annoy me all too much. I didn't like all these questions anyway.

After the interview we went outside and performed our dances together. James and I did the Tango - without the kiss - just to annoy everyone a little, though they got a little kiss after we finished our dance.

I was glad when we were done and James and I were finally able to do what we wanted, without all of the others. I convinced him to go back to the hotel to change into something more comfortable before going out to eat lunch.

I changed into tight jeans, a tank top and sneakers. James was dressed in a plain white v-neck t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. We left the room and he put his arm around me while we went down with the elevator.

I smiled up at him and he pecked my lips while walking out of the hotel.

'Where are we going anyway?'

'Oh I just thought we'd get some Chinese Food and go to some park or something.'

'Like that Jay.' We went to some tiny Chinese place, got our lunch and then went into a park nearby.

Please review and favorite, I love reading what you guys think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

******Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

We went to some tiny Chinese place, got our lunch and then went into a park nearby. We sat down on the grass next to a little lake. James leaned with his back against a tree and I leaned against his shoulder.

We silently ate our lunch and sat there for awhile longer.

'Jay?'

'Yeah?'

'Why do you think that everyone was so eager to see us together?'

'Because it was so obvious that we liked each other. They saw us dancing and rehearsing and they noticed the chemistry. We were always more than dance partners or best friends.'

'I tried to hide it you know?'

'You told me, and you did a very good job with that.'

'I didn't want to let anyone know that I liked you, with the possibility of you not liking me this way. So I went with what you said.'

'It would still have been great to know what you feel but I know why you didn't tell me and I can see where you are coming from.'

'You know I'm happy that I slipped. Saying I love you on nationwide TV.'

'And I'm happy I kissed you on nationwide TV.', he said winking. He got up and put his hand out for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up, putting a hand on my lower back. I put my other hand on his arm.

For the first time, that we danced together, he was guiding me. I was really proud of him and that I was able to teach him that much.

I loved seeing his process on the show and I'm happy that he was able to show that now. We started dancing and I enjoyed every minute of it.

We danced to our own not audible music and I could finally relax for the first time since DOS started. After some time we stopped and he pulled me close, hugging me tight.

We didn't the notice that we got some attention from other park visitors. A few people were standing a couple of meters away, watching us. When we stopped they applauded us and some of them came over to us.

'You guys were great, where did you learn that?', some man asked and a lot of other people nodded in agreement, wanting to know the same.

'We were on Dancing on Sunset and she taught me all I know.', James asked, flashing everyone one of his brightest smiles. Slowly the crowd parted again, after telling us several times that we did great, had a perfect chemistry, should keep going and never stop dancing.

We took our trash and exited the park, throwing the food packages into a trash can that we passed on our way back to the streets. James led me back to our hotel but not in our room.

Instead he pressed the roof button in the elevator and ignored my confused look. When where arrived and the doors opened he pulled me out of the elevator and opened a door that led to the hotel's roof.

I let go of his hand and went to the edge of the roof, enjoying the incredible sight we had from here. We could look all over New York and the only thing that made this moment even more perfect, where James' arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

We stood there for quite a while. I forget the time but when he stood up again from our place at the edge it was already dark. We went back to our room and soon called it a day.

Tomorrow morning we would fly back to Los Angeles. The interviews here were done and we were able to go back to our normal lives, as far as you'd call our lives normal.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry guys it takes me so long to update!

I'm writing on the new chapter but I kinda have a little writers block so it's hard to do that!

James and Peta are just flying back from New York and our now back in LA if you have any idea what I could make them do, what I could add to the story PLEASE PLEASE write me! Keep reviewing, I love to read them! They light up my day.

Again I'm really sorry for taking so long and if you though this was an update.

I'll try to post soon

Love you guys! :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

We decided to stay a couple of days at his and then go on a well-deserved and needed vacation. We yet had to decide where to exactly but we both wanted a beach so that narrowed it down a bit.

When I arrived at his house I got out of the car, took my bag and ringed the door bell. It took some time until he opened and when he did he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

I looked at him questioning and couldn't keep myself from grinning.

'I was just taking a shower ok?!'

'Didn't say anything.', I said and walked past him and upstairs to put down my bag. When I went downstairs again James wasn't there.

I figured he was in the bathroom so I just went into the living room, sat down on the couch and started searching for a destination. I thought about Hawaii and that James told me about how they shot their music video for Windows Down on Maui.

Maybe he'd like to go there again. I've been there for a few days because of a photo shoot for some product I'm promoting. It was fun but I didn't really get to see anything from the island.

Just when I started looking for hotels I heard the bathroom door open and James came over to me, still with slightly wet hair.

'What are you looking for?'

'Hotels.'

'Where?'

'I thought about Maui?!'

'I loved it there, we could just check into the hotel I was in with the boys. It was really close to the beach but not far away from the center.'

'Tell me the name? I want to look if they have any free rooms in the next weeks.'

'Um...lemme think, I believe its name was 'Radisson Resort & Spa'.'

'Okay...here it is...looks perfect.'

'Anything free?'

'Umm...yes, here. In 2 weeks there is a room for 2 with beach view.'

'Amazing, let's take it?'

'Yep, you want to look for plane tickets?'

'Sure thing.' After only 1 hour of booking and reserving everything was done and we both were really looking forward to our first vacation together.

-2 week later-

'You definitely were right James! This hotel is incredible!'

'Told you. But can we go to the beach now? I haven't been surfing in like forever?!'

'Yep, I'm done.', I said and grabbed a beach bag with all of our towels and beach things in it, also a book for me incase watching James' surfing would get boring.

I put on my sunglasses and my hat and we went down with the elevator. I had put a long sundress over my bikini and James had a tank top and green and white border shorts.

He was going to put on a wet suit later. When we arrived at the beach I put down our towels while James went to put on his wet suit.

I took of my sundress and laid down on the towel on my back with my sunglasses on and my eyes closed, enjoying to finally have some time for myself without any press or reporters waiting.

I opened my eyes again and saw James next to myself picking up his surfboard. I stood up and decided to go with him and test out the water.

I walked next to him and while he went into the water as soon as he got there, I only went in with my feet. I stood there and watched him start surfing. He was good, considering how long he didn't surf.

It looked great and I loved seeing him in that wet suit. He just looked downright handsome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

After some time he came back over to me, with his black, white and green surfboard under one arm.

'You want to try it out yourself?'

'What?'

'Surfing!'

'Let me think...NO!'

He didn't answer until he had laid down his surfboard on the sand and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

'Why not?', he whispered into my ear and I shivered a bit. I loved when he did that.

'I don't know, I just don't think I would be any good at it.'

'That's why I'm going to teach you babe.'

'Fine...fine I'll give in.'

'You'll love it, promise.' He kissed my cheek and then grabbed his board.

'Let's start.'

Just let me tell you one thing about surfing: it definitely isn't as easy as it always looks, you know, when you are at the beach watching all those good looking boys surfing these waves like they've never done something else and those beautiful girls that seem to get all the boys.

It isn't and I regret agreeing to it. But I'll keep going, James said it'd be worth it in the end, so I'm just gonna ignore that and try to do my best.

I was sitting on the couch in our hotel room. The TV was turned on, but I didn't pay attention to it.

James was standing on the balcony looking out at the beach or the water or the stars, I don't even know. I just looked at him.

He seemed so calm yet I still felt the urge to go over there and hug him tightly. It looked like he noticed me watching him, because he soon turned around and smiled slightly.

I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my cardigan around my body. It got a little chilly in the evenings. He opened his arms and I let him hug me tight.

We turned around so I could look up at the stars too. 'I love you Peta, never forget that.' I lifted my head and leaned up to kiss him. He came closer and closed the little gap between us. I pulled away and pecked his lips shortly before putting my head back on his chest.

Life was seriously perfect right now and I just hoped that it would stay like this.

Short chapter I know. The next one is going to be the last one :( I will probably not do a sequel unless you guys really want me too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two.**

- 2 years later -

'Could you please just tell me why we are here again?', I asked curiously.

'I won't tell you, you still gotta wait.' He took out a blindfold and I looked at him suspiciously.

'You trust me right?'

'Yes...' He blindfolded me and took my hand. He led me over to a door which he opened.

He led me inside and stopped. While I was blindfolded I remembered all the things we experienced together in the last 2 years.

After our vacation in Maui, James started filming Sequestered. I went to set with him a few times and I was so proud of how far he's come.

As soon as he was done filming he and the other boys of Big Time Rush did a mini tour in Germany and North America, because they felt like they didn't appreciate those countries enough in the last years.

They had went to South America mostly so it didn't surprise me they chose to visit different countries. I joined them in Germany, together with Alexa.

A couple of months ago Logan had finally come out. Logan told everyone that he was dating Makenzie for awhile, Alexa's sister.

So she joined us too. It was a really fun tour and the fans in Germany were really passionate about them. I was really happy that Kendall surprisingly met a girl he really liked at one of the Meet & Greets they did.

I know what Kendall liked about her. She wasn't just really pretty, but also passionate about the subject she studied, law.

Kendall fell head over heels for her, even though she made clear that she wasn't going to visit him or let him distract her until she was done with her exams, which would be in 2 years. He made her understand that he was going to wait all the time it'd take.

I thought it was really cute of him and she did too, because she agreed on the relationship. They face timed each other whenever she had enough time, although Kendall made sure that they were calling each other almost every day and that she wasn't working too hard.

Even from this distance he was a perfect boyfriend, at least she told me. With Makenzie and Logan it was a little different, they both were really goofy so I don't think they'd ever be able to have a normal conversation. But you could really see that they love each other so there's no problem with that.

James took the blindfold off and I slowly opened my eyes. I was standing on the stage of Dancing on Sunset. I looked around, everything was normal.

Nothing changed since I last was here, which was 2 weeks ago because of the DOS finale of its 20th Season. I turned around and saw James in front of me down on one knee.

'Peta, I know we've been through a lot and it took some time until we could develop a relationship but what we have is amazing and I it to stay like this for a really long time. So will you, Peta marry me?'

I felt the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes and I put my hands in front of my mouth in shock.

'Yes Jay.', I whispered and hugged him as tightly as I could. He pulled away and took my hand in his, putting on my left ring finger a beautiful silver ring, with little diamonds all over it. (ring)

'This is literally the most beautiful ring I've ever seen James.'

'Only the best for my girl.' He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

'I love you Jay.'

'I love you too Peta.'

So tell me guys do you want a sequel? What did you think of the story? Tell me everything please! I want to get better at writing.

Thank you for reading this story and favoriting and following and reviewing. Just thank you!


End file.
